


For the First Time aka The One Where Ray and Nora Accidentally On Purpose Make a Sex Tape

by ilikethequiet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikethequiet/pseuds/ilikethequiet
Summary: Written as a collaborative roleplay thread by thestcryofus (Chantel) and doublehelixed (Ally), originally for Tumblr. Edited and compiled for Ao3 upon request.Takes place on New Year's Eve. Nora is still in Time Bureau custody and Ray pays her a late night visit just before midnight.





	For the First Time aka The One Where Ray and Nora Accidentally On Purpose Make a Sex Tape

Nora had loved New Year’s Eve as a little girl. The fireworks fascinated her. Her parents would always take her to see them. This New Year’s Eve, she was stuck in a cell at the Time Bureau. She had no one to blame but herself of course. She had turned herself in. It was her way of making amends for the past. Still, she longed to be outside, just to be able to see the spectacular fireworks like she had before. She didn’t get many visitors which also made it lonely. But it was all part of her penance. 

Because of how well his attempt to see her last time was, Ray thought it would be better to be up front about his intentions so this time he just begged Nate to see her. To get him to stop whining, Nate agreed and Ray went with food and champagne. “Can I offer you some food, Ms. Darhk?” 

When Nora heard the door to her cell open, she looked up. Ray. She smiled lightly. “Ray. What are you doing here?” Of course, he would be here. She glanced helplessly at the forcefield. “I…I wish I could but…” She motioned to it. “But you can take a seat. I appreciate the company.” 

“Well it’s New Year’s Eve and my schedule is wide open.” It seemed to be the one time that nothing crazy was happening. Being in a cell was no fun and yes while Nora was considered a criminal, she wasn’t that bad. 

“Really? No…time traveling fugitives to go after?” She asked, surprised. “Sara Lance let you take a holiday? I’m very surprised.” Stranger things had happened. “I’m more surprised that they let you in here. “Who did you have to bribe?” 

“Well everyone is busy tonight, Sara is off with Ava, even Nate has a date.” Because of that, the office was pretty much empty so Ray was free to make his move. “It shouldn’t be too hard for me to hack into the force field, of course you have to promise not to escape.” But he didn’t think she was going to go anywhere. 

“Well, even if I wanted to, they did confiscate the time stone, so my options are kind of limited.” She pointed out, a slight smirk appearing on her lips. “And if you do recall, I surrendered myself voluntarily.” This was her penance. 

“You did.” She didn’t have to, but she wanted to be better, Ray admired that. He started to fiddle with the controls, hoping that his tampering wouldn’t cause any alarms to go off, and then…he smiled brightly. “I’m in.” The force field dropped. “Traveling through time is fun and everything but the present is pretty neat too.” He poured them both a glass of champagne, handing her one. 

She smiled and took the offered glass of champagne. “Thank you. I haven’t had champagne in ages.” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “What shall we toast to? New beginnings?” It was definitely a new beginning for her, even if her new beginning was in a cell in the Time Bureau. 

“New beginnings.” Ray clinked glasses with her. “I never asked them if they planned to lock you up indefinitely.” It wasn’t like she had a trial or anything, surely, they had to let her go at some point, right? “I’ll look into that.” He sipped his drink. “I guess you get a lot of reading done in here, huh?” 

“Ray…” She took a sip of her champagne and then set it down. “You’re a good man, but you’re also a bit naive.” She said, softly. She didn’t mean it as an insult, she was only being honest. “I know you like to see the good in people and I appreciate that you can see the good in me. But not everyone is like that. And those people out there? They’re never going to see good in me.” She wished that weren’t true but it was. “People like Ava Sharpe, they don’t just forgive and forget. They don’t give people second chances. This is the Time Bureau. I’m going to be locked up here for the rest of my life.” She then smiled lightly. “Yeah, well between that and Pilates, at least I’m not bored, right?” 

Ray shook his head. “No, I have to believe that they’ll let you go at some point, there will be a world crisis where we need you and your help will cut down your sentence time.” He nodded. “I wouldn’t want you to be bored, Nora. I can always come by and entertain you.” 

She couldn’t help but smile. “You’re sweet, Ray. Very sweet.” She looked down for a moment before meeting his gaze. “Why do you care so much?” It was something she’d been curious about for a while. 

“Because I don’t think you’re a bad person.” She was someone who had bad things happen to her and because of that she thought doing bad was the norm, her father’s influence. 

That only confused her more. “You don’t think I’m a bad person so you came down here, broke protocol, hacked into the system and decided to spend your New Year’s Eve with me?” She asked. “Why me, Ray? There are plenty of other people. Why me?” 

“Because I like you.” Ray would have thought that was obvious by now but maybe not? From what he knew about Nora’s background it wasn’t really like she went out and dated at all. “I like you.” He said again. 

She had suspected, but she wasn’t sure and she needed to be sure. The truth was, she liked him too. Ray was the first person to truly see Nora for who she was and not run away scared. Yes, he saw the good in her, but he also knew she wasn’t perfect. He knew she was flawed and he still liked her. She smiled softly. Her eyes glanced at his watch and she noticed the numbers had just shift to midnight. “Oh, look. Happy New Year, Raymond Palmer.” She moved towards him and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. When she pulled back, she smiled. “I like you too.” 

Even though Ray had been hoping something like that would happen, he hadn’t been expecting Nora to kiss him, were they that far along in their flirtation? Apparently so. Ray wet his lips and smiled at Nora goofily. “That was nice.” 

She blushed slightly and smiled. “It was nice.” She glanced at him and looked like she wanted to say something and then stopped. She took a breath and then sat down. “You scare me, Ray.” She admitted, quietly. 

“That’s not a phrase I hear often.” Ray was the least scary person, like compared to the rest of his crew, he was a saint. “Can I ask why?” He didn’t want it, whatever it was, to be a problem for them. 

“Because you have this…image of me.” She began, trying to explain. “You see the good in everyone. And that’s not a bad thing. It’s a great thing. But…” Nora let out a deep sigh. “Ray, what happens when I don’t live up to your expectations? What happens when I fall off that pedestal you’ve put me on?” She asked, softly. “You scare me because I care about you. And I care what you think. And I don’t know if I can live up to the person you believe me to be. I want to. But I don’t know how. I’m just Nora. Flawed. Broken. Damaged. And…I don’t know how to be anything else.” 

Ray didn’t think he had been doing that, maybe he had been? Nora seemed so sure that she was going to mess up, go back to her old tricks. “Every now and then, people can surprise you.” He said quietly. “Your dad? He wasn’t a good guy Nora but he loved you, he took your place so that maybe you could have a better life.” True she was locked up now but it must have been a relief that she was the only one inside her head now. 

“My best friends are thieves, assassins and vigilantes." And Nate who got high and ate all the pop tarts that one time. “They’re broken too but together we work; do you get what I mean?” 

Nora smiled softly and nodded. “I just…I don’t want your faith in me to be misplaced. I’m trying to be worthy of it, Ray. I really am. But this is really new to me. All of it. And I guess…part of the reason I’m so resigned to staying in this cell for the rest of my life? Is because I don’t know what I would do if I wasn’t.” She admitted. 

“When you found me, I was on the run. My whole life, I have either been possessed and used for evil purposes or on the run. And now I’m locked in a cage as penance.” She deserved that. “If I did somehow earn my freedom, what would I do? I have no life. I don’t even fully remember what time I’m from, it’s been so long. I’ve been jumping from time to time, from place to place. I don’t know how to be normal.” 

“It doesn’t have to be a bad thing, Nora. If you ever want someone to talk to, I know all of Nate’s secrets.” Ray grinned, besides he knew how Ray felt about Nora, he wouldn’t begrudge him a visit. “Let’s just never play Monopoly together.” That would bring out her darker nature to be sure. 

She laughed lightly but then frowned. “I just am too scared to envision a future when I don’t know if I will have one.” She so desperately wanted one, a real chance to start over. But, how could she? “Noted.” She replied, softly. “So, is this how it’s going to be with us? You coming to visit me in this cell in between saving the universe?” 

“Saving the universe?” More like breaking really, but breaking the right way. “I’m not a lawyer, but I’m looking into getting you out of here.” There had to be something, some sort of loop hole that would grant her time off for good behavior, maybe? “This set up is only going to be for a little while, I promise.” 

Nora knew that Ray was determined to get her out of here but she wasn’t sure that it was possible. Still if anyone could do it, it was him. “Okay, let’s say you’re successful. What then?” 

“If I manage to get you set free?” Ray asked. “You can do whatever you want, except for killing people, don’t do that. Get a job, settle down, have some kids, maybe a dog.” Ray used to be not a big fan of dogs but he had lately mellowed on the idea. 

“Ray…” He made it sound so simple, but it really wasn’t. She let out another heavy sigh and sat down. “For the last twenty years, I’ve been possessed by a demon and used for evil. Now, I’m finally free and I’m locked up here. I haven’t been truly free since I was a child. I don’t…I don’t even know…” She looked up at him. “Where would I go? I’ve been jumping from timeline to timeline for so long, I’m not sure I even remember which one I belong to. I don’t have a home. I don’t have a family anymore.” 

She laughed lightly. “A job. I don’t have a degree. I didn’t even go to high school.” That was the reality of her life. “I was thirteen, Ray. Thirteen years old. And I just vanished. Nora Darhk disappeared. That’s my reality. That’s my normal. I was a human vessel for Mallus. I can’t put that on a resume.” 

Ray shrugged. “Maybe you could come with us?” Ray offered. “You’d be a part of the team and you’d be doing something positive.” Saving people, probably not something she had gotten to do a lot of. 

Could she really? She had to admit the idea was tempting. Being a part of the team. Being a Legend. And being close to Ray. “That’s not really your decision to make is it? It’s your Captain’s. And I don’t think Sara Lance likes me very much.” Not that she could blame her, honestly. 

“I would like to, though. Being part of the team would be really nice. And…” She blushed lightly. “Being close to you.” 

“Not really, but you’ll have my backing and it’ll be nice to be close to you too.” He blushed. “Although you must know…” He took a deep breath “I must confess a couple of weeks ago I…” This was hard to say; he’d always lived as lawfully as he could but this was a work thing. He sighed. “I stole one of the Queen’s corgis. A mark on my permanent record but really I think the others were proud of me.” 

Nora listened to him, realizing he was about to confess something to her. However, once he did, she couldn’t help her reaction. At first it was a tiny snort and then it was full on giggles. Before she knew it, she was laid back on the futon dissolved in a stream of laughter. “I’m…sorry….” She said, trying to catch her breath. She took several deep breaths, desperate to regain her composure, but it required her to look away from him. Ray just looked so serious and that would send her into another fit of laughter. Finally, she was able to control herself. “I’m sorry. I just…you looked so serious. Ray…” She placed a hand on his arm. “I know this may seem hard for you to comprehend but stealing one of the Queen’s corgis is very low on the list of bad deeds.” She informed him. “Besides, I’m pretty sure that in doing so, you probably ended up saving someone. So, it kind of balances out. But, if you want to compare rap sheets, we can do that. I promise I’ll win. And I’ll also succeed in making you hate me. Your choice.” 

Her laughter was unexpected but Ray didn’t mind, she seemed to find it genuinely funny and he was sure it was the first time Nora had ever laughed like that. “I don’t need to know about that stuff.” He reassured her. “You’ve got a life ahead of you now, no need to focus on what came before.” 

She didn’t know how Ray managed it, but somehow, he always seemed to find a way to make her past not matter. He didn’t erase it or excuse it, he just reminded her that she was a different person now. She smiled softly at him. “I want to be part of your adventures, Ray. And I want…I want to be with you.” 

“Be with me?” There was a little squeak in his voice, like sure he had thought about it before but to hear her say it was a different thing all together. “Have you ever uh…been with anyone before?” 

Her eyes widened. She probably should have expected the question. Still, she turned a bright shade of crimson. “Not…exactly. No.” She answered quietly. “That sounds pathetic, doesn’t it?” She looked away from him. “My father convinced me to let a demon possess me when I was thirteen years old. And then…I was a little busy fulfilling Mallus’ evil wish list to worry about getting laid.” She explained. “And afterwards, I was a fugitive. Priorities.” 

“It’s not pathetic. Nora.” She was just a pawn in someone else’s game, Ray knew that. “Is that uh….” Ray looked at his hands, he felt too nervous to look her in the eye considering the question he was planning to ask. “Are you interested in that?” 

She went silent for a moment, before answering. “I’m not interested in a one-night stand. If I was, I could’ve had one while I was on the run. I want something real.” She replied. “But, yes. I am interested. Of course, not with just anyone. But, with you? Yes.” She said, softly. “I mean, if you are.” 

“I’m not interested in that either, one-night stands I mean. I’m an all-in sort of guy.” He had a few serious relationships and yeah being with someone and never seeing them again? So not how Ray Palmer conducted himself. He took her hand and smiled. “I’m in.” 

She smiled and squeezed his hand. “I’m in too. But…” She looked around. “Ray, this isn’t…I mean, look at where we are.” They were in her Time Bureau prison cell. It wasn’t exactly ideal. “There’s no privacy here, for one, and for another, there’s a camera, right up there.” She pointed. “If the worst thing you’ve ever done is stolen the Queen’s corgi, somehow I don’t think making a sex tape is something you want to do.” She teased lightly. 

Ray blushed. “Well I mean…” He shook his head. “I’ll figure it out, get you out of here. For now, hand holding and kissing is kind of nice.” It was a good base; one a solid foundation could be built on. Ray looked at the clock. “What time does your warden come and check on you?” It was early morning on New Year’s, he doubted anyone would be by tonight. 

She smiled at Ray’s determination. “It is nice.” She agreed. “They usually send Mona to feed the creatures.” That was what she was classified as now, a creature. “It’s a holiday, so I’m not really sure. But, typically she’s in around eight a.m.” 

“So, we still have about seven hours.” He couldn’t very well take her off the premises without setting off alarm bells but he could stay, and they could talk. “You want to watch a movie? Now that Nate has a position here. I’m sure the time bureau’s library has doubled.” 

She smiled. “Sure. Although, I doubt that the Bureau has much that I’m familiar with. Most of the movies you know would be considered ancient for me.” Time was a peculiar thing after all. “What do you want to watch?” She knew they both had a love for musicals. She remembered a game they played when she was a teenager, when he and Zari took her to Jitters. 

“Singin’ in the Rain, we could watch that.” It was his favorite movie and it had been a while since he’d seen it, a couple of months at least. Ray reached for the remote and tuned it to Netflix, looking through the choices. When the home page came up with several murder mystery shows, Ray shook his head. “This must be Ava’s account.” He found Signin’ in the Rain and settled back to watch. 

“Wow. I haven’t seen that movie in ages. It’s like 87 years old.” She then laughed, remembering that technically they were from different points in the timeline. “I love it though, it sounds good.” She watched as Ray went to the home page. “I should’ve guessed Ava Sharpe would like murder mysteries.” Once Ray found the movie, Nora settled back on the futon, which was pretty much the only piece of furniture she had and leaned against him. 

It wasn’t, but he guessed it was for her. Huh time travel was a funny thing. He started it going and relaxed beside her, Ray had seen it a million times but he loved it. He looked over to make sure Nora was enjoying herself too. 

Nora was still enthralled with the movie as if it was the first time, and she found herself singing along. She couldn’t help it. She loved musicals. There was just something so happy and carefree about them. It reminded her of a time in her life when she didn’t have any worries. That was so long ago. 

This was fun, really he just like seeing Nora smile, he doubted that she got to do a lot of that while she was in Mallus’ service. The movie was still twenty minutes from the end, Ray dipped his head down to whisper in her ear. “Am I losing you? To sleep I mean.” 

Nora was already drifting off and Ray’s soothing voice in her ear didn’t wake her. She was snuggled against him, her head against his chest, and her body shifted to its side, leaning further into him, her arms wrapping around him. For the first time in a very long time, Nora felt safe. She felt content. So, her body was able to relax and sleep came quite easily. 

This would undoubtedly be awkward when Mona came to check on them but Ray wasn’t about to leave Nora alone. He continued to watch the movie until its end then turned it off and snuggled into his companion. It was a little hard, Nora’s bed wasn’t suitable for more than one person but Ray managed to find a comfy way of sleeping beside her. He smiled and the drifted off to sleep. 

Nora was not a still sleeper. She ended up moving quite a bit and due to it being a contained space, she almost pushed Ray off the futon. However, she ended up becoming more entangled as she slept. She also wasn’t a silent sleeper, muttering and murmuring things in her sleep. Normally, she had nightmares, but tonight, her dreams were peaceful. In fact, she was dreaming of the man who slept next to her. “Ray…” 

Ray blinked awake; he clearly heard his name. At first, he thought Nora might have had a nightmare but no, she seemed peaceful enough, huh. Ray watched her closely, curious as to see what she would do next. Any sign of trouble and he would wake her. 

Her subconscious was clearly taking over, and she was sound asleep, though her mind was awake. Ray Palmer was the subject of her dream, and it was clear it was a good one. Nora was smiling in her sleep. “My giant dorky Ray.” She mumbled. “Mm, kiss me, you dork.” 

Ray scrunched up his face, he should be offended by that, shouldn’t he? But she said it in such a loving manner, Ray couldn’t be mad at her. Should he wake her, he wondered? No, it probably wasn’t often that she slept so well, instead he whispered softly. I’m not a dork.” 

Nora was still dreaming happily, but when Ray whispered to her, his words reached her and permeated her subconscious mind, intermingling with her dream. The confusion was enough to wake her and she groaned lightly as she opened her eyes. “Ray?” 

“I’m not a dork.” He said again but he had a smile on his face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, you were uh…talking in your sleep.” It sounded interesting from what he heard. “Penny for your thoughts?” 

Nora smiled, remembering her dream. “It’s not a bad thing, Ray. I like dorks, nerds, whatever. They’re hot.” She told him. “But, okay, fine. You’re not.” Her shoulders shrugged in a dismissive gesture. “So, what else did I say?” 

She was an odd girl but Ray kind of adored that about her. “Well I mean if what you said was to be believed, it sounded like you were angling for a kiss, from me.” He said smugly. 

She laughed. “Well, we did kiss before, at midnight, and I did like it. So, maybe I want you to kiss me again.” 

“I think I do, yeah.” Ray kissed her, while it was soft and slow at first, he found himself deepening it, no longer afraid of what might happen but excited about its future potential. 

A light moan escaped her lips as Nora returned his kiss. Her arms wrapped around him and she matched his pace, exploring his mouth with hers. It was a new experience for her, but she liked it a lot. 

The futon they were sitting on was still the most uncomfortable thing, Ray made a mental note to ask if Nora could have a better bed. He squirmed around to find a comfortable spot finally finding it best if Nora sat on his lap while they kissed. 

Nora shifted on his lap, until she was straddling his waist. It was quite intimate, though both were fully clothed. Still, the futon was horribly uncomfortable. Not that she could really complain, because she’d slept on worse. She continued to kiss Ray, focusing on his lips and how soft they were. 

“Nora.” Ray breathed, he sat back a little to gauge her reaction about how things were going. “Everything alright?” He hoped so, it felt right what they were doing. 

She smiled and nodded. “I’d like to not be in a cell right now.” She chuckled lightly. “But, I’m with you, and that’s really all that matters.” 

“I’d like that too.” But unfortunately, Ray couldn’t take Nora with her when it was time to leave. He kissed her again, softer, more sensual this time. There were things Ray wanted to do but not here, this wasn’t the right place. 

Nora could let her imagination run wild. There would be a time and a place when she and Ray wouldn’t have to hold back and oh how she longed for that day. But for now, she was content to just enjoy kissing him. “Ray.” She doubted she would ever get tired of the feelings he brought out in her. 

Ray smiled at her, his hands resting on her waist “I’m pretty fond of you being on my lap.” He said in a low voice, afraid the cameras in the room might hear what he was saying. 

She was beyond the point of caring where they were or who could see them or hear them. She wanted him. She wriggled against him. “Ray…” Her tone was a bit more desperate than before. 

He was going to get into trouble for this, that was for sure but on the other hand he was a tech genius, could they really tell if he doctored the tapes? He moved his hand under Nora’s shirt, touching the bare skin of her stomach and moving it up, caressing the underside of her breast. 

His actions only spurred Nora on. She’d never been so intimate with someone before. But, despite their surroundings, it felt so right. Her hand met his and she encouraged him to touch her further, wanting to feel his hands on her. 

Ray wondered if he was doing the right thing, on the list of things this was definitely not near the top but oh, she felt so good. Ray kissed her lovingly and moved a hand up to knead her breast, tugging on her nipple. “Nora.” He gave a low moan, even he was having trouble being quiet. 

The sensations she was feeling just from that simple touch were enough to make her heart race. “Ray…” She murmured against his lips. “Make love to me. Please.” Her words were whispered and full of desire. She knew that she wanted this, needed this. She needed to feel more of him. 

He didn’t have the sense to say no, he didn’t want to. He nodded and lifted Nora up in one arm, holding onto her while he pulled off her pants and underwear. After he was done with her, Ray too pulled his pants down, freeing his cock. He met Nora’s eyes. “You’re sure about this?” 

She stared at him in awe. She had never been in this position before so it was all very new to her, but she liked it. She nodded at his question. “Yes. I’m sure. I want this. I want you.” Her eyes widened at the sight of him. Were all men so giant? She didn’t know but a wave of pleasure went through her at the thought of having him inside her. Her legs spread apart in anticipation. She felt wet and she let out a soft whimper. “Rayyy.” She whined, softly. Since she didn’t really know what she was doing, she fumbled with her shirt and removed it, and then removed her bra. She wanted to be fully naked for him. 

He smiled sweetly at her then pressed kisses to her neck as he eased inside her, carefully. Damn, this was wonderful. 

At first, it was a bit uncomfortable, the pressure, but as she wriggled a bit, her body adjusted to the size of him and she found that the pressure became pleasure. She moaned lightly, running her hands along his muscular back. She returned his kiss, full of passion and delight. Her hips moved, urging him deeper. She was so tight and his large cock pressed into her, eliciting another low moan. All these sensations were new to her but she loved the way he felt in her. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” She muttered. Was it always like this? She’d had the sex talk in one of her foster homes, after she’d gotten her first period, but it was all very clinical. Nora could’ve never imagined anything like this. “Ray, please don’t stop.” She didn’t know what the feelings in her body were, or what they meant, but she liked what was happening. 

Hearing her talk like that made Ray’s face flush, it was kind of hot? “Not planning to.” 

How was he so damn good at this? Her whole body was tingling with pleasure. “Ray.” She breathed out. “Mmm.” Her moans were low and soft, as she knew they had to keep quiet. She kept a tight grip on him, allowing her hands to explore his muscles. Damn, he was fit. 

Ray smiled, her tight grip meant he could change their positions easily, if only it wasn’t for this futon! Still, he wanted to try anyway. “Hold on.” He whispered as he turned them over, now Nora was on the bottom and Ray took control, thrusting into her. 

She gasped as she felt him sink deeper into her with the change in position. “Ohhh.” It felt so good. His solid thrusts hit all the right spots and Nora purred in delight. “You’re so good at this.” She muttered. 

That was hell of a compliment, but really what did she have to compare it to? When she made a purring noise it made Ray whimper, he’d never gotten a girl to purr before. His lips met hers again as he quickened the pace. “You’re wonderful, Nora.” He whispered in her ear. 

She was pleased that he seemed to be enjoying himself, because she really had no idea what she was doing. But the fact that Ray seemed to be getting as much pleasure as she was meant that she was doing something right. “You’re wonderful. You make me feel so good.” She murmured. 

Ray bit his lip moaning; he couldn’t hold out much longer. “Nora I, I need to cum.” He whispered in her ear. He hoped she at least knew what that meant. 

She blushed. She had done enough reading to know what he meant. Still, actually hearing him say the words aroused her more than she realized. “Do it.” She felt like she was probably pretty close herself. 

Ray smiled and kissed her passionately, moaning as he came deep inside of her. “Nora!” That was hardly quiet, but he was hoping that anyone who had been in the office had passed out from New Year’s celebrations by now. 

Wow! The sensation of Ray releasing inside her sent arousal coursing through her and she felt herself reach her own climax shortly after. It was the most intense thing she had ever experienced and she had to kiss him hard in order to not scream out. “Ray…oh, Ray.” 

Ray tried to compose himself but that had been intense. Stroking Nora’s hair absently, he smiled at her. “That was incredible.” She sounded like she thought so too. Ray kissed her on the forehead. 

She smiled, lightly blushing. “It was. You were incredible. Are incredible.” She corrected. “Stay with me.” She said, softly. There were things they needed to talk about, and concerns, like the tape for one, but right now, Nora just wanted him to hold her. 

Ray nodded. “For a little while at least.” It was still a few hours before sun up. He smiled, kissing her again. Ray had the strongest urge to tell Nora he loved her but perhaps now wasn’t the right time, not until she was out of here. 

Nora snuggled into his arms, feeling safer than she’d ever felt. Also, she felt…loved? It was a strange feeling but it had never felt so pure and so right. But she could feel it and she liked the feeling. She wasn’t tired and she didn’t want to sleep anyway, because she wanted to make sure they talked before he had to leave. “Ray…” She said, softly. “I’m really glad this happened. I know it wasn’t the most ideal circumstances, but I have no regrets.” She needed him to know that. 

“Yeah, that’s a little more daring than I’ve been in a while.” Ray chuckled, or maybe ever really, there was a reason Mick called him a boy scout. “I don’t regret it either, I just wish you weren’t in here.” 

She looked up at him. “Then, let’s figure out a way to get me out.” She said, softly. “Legally.” Because she wasn’t going to run. “Director Sharpe may be strict but she can be reasonable, right? If we…if you go to her with some reasonable terms, maybe you can convince her to agree to them.” 

“I like legally, I’ve seen a lot of Law & Order.” Sure, this wasn’t quite in the same league but come on, he could think of something. “You’re getting out of here.” Ray said firmly, it was going to happen. “Might want to delete our sex tape first though.” 

Nora snorted. “Yeah, that might be a good idea. Are you going to be able to?” She asked. “I mean, you’ll have to hack into the system, won’t you?” She definitely hoped he could do it because she really didn’t want Ava or the rest the Time Bureau seeing that. “I am getting out of here.” She nodded. 

“I’ll take care of it, might keep a copy for myself though.” Because wow, it wasn’t something that he wanted to forget. Ray pressed a kiss to her neck. 

She chuckled. “Mmm, want to remember popping my cherry?” She teased. “Ohh, you’re so good at that. So good at everything. Sex is amazing.” She definitely wanted them to do it a lot. “When I get out of here, we need to have a lot of it, okay?” 

Ray made a displeased face. “I hate that phrasing.” It just sounded so wrong. “I would rather remember it as our first time together.” Yes, that was much better. He smiled at her words. “A lot, huh?” 

“Our first time together. That sounds nice.” And it had been very nice. She then grinned at him. “Mhm, a lot. I don’t think I’m going to be able to get enough of you.” She pressed a kiss to his bare chest. “I don’t what your workout routine is, but it’s working.” 

“Well saving the world will do that for you.” A little while longer and then he would leave, erase the tape and they could go back to being awkward around each other for the sake of her jailors. “I’ll have to go soon.” He whispered. 

She nodded, hating the idea but understanding nonetheless. “Just promise me I won’t be in here long.” She needed to be with him, to be out of this cell. Even if it wasn’t completely free, she needed to be able to have some semblance of a life, and she couldn’t have that in the Time Bureau cell. 

“I’ll have Gideon help me, maybe we can find a law that hasn’t been written yet that will exonerate you.” The AI did seem to like a project. “It’ll be okay.” 

Nora nodded, satisfied with the answer. 

Ray let out a reluctant sigh before beginning to dress. “I have to go. I don’t want to.” 

“I know. But, if you don’t go now, neither one of us are going to be able to say goodbye.” She reasoned. 

“No.” He instantly corrected. “This isn’t goodbye. This is...I’ll see you soon.” And he sealed that promise with another kiss. Once he was fully dressed, he headed for the door, turning to give her one last look before disappearing. 

“Soon.” She repeated before watching him leave. She traced her lips where his had just been and allowed herself to savor the moment before getting dressed herself. Ray Palmer was a man of his word and she knew that one way or another she would not be in this cell forever.


End file.
